Story Of Renesmée
by Vampygirl1234
Summary: This is my version on what happend to Renesmée when she turned 17 and stayed like that for 109 years but I used Black at the end of bella's name because my english teacher said i was a twi-hard/twi-heart person and it is kind of confusing!


Story Of A Vampire

Chapter One: Introduction

My name is Renesmée I'm a sweet girl who lives with her parents. I'm turning 17.

I go to Forks High school.

My grades are all A+'s I have great friends they are human of course they don't know I'm a vampire But my boyfriend knows that I am one I'm always thirsting for his sweet scent of his blood.

Anyway here's the story of my vampire life.

Day One

It's early in the morning.. Me and my mother and father are getting ready for hunting.

I had a shower and brushed my teeth, even though there was no need to because I'm going hunting and all, although afterwards we would be back in time like about 6:30AM.

I got dressed into my black top and skinny Jeans. I tidied my hair and put a bow in.

We rushed out the house in a flash.

People call it Fast walking in a blur.

We rushed out of the cloudbank and couldn't find a thing we could kill.

We went into the woods about halfway through and found some bears. Of course my father went first and then my mother and then finally me!

A frenzy began because I was a 'newborn'

But I was a vampire for 17 years of my life I guess but it's hard because my Boyfriend Ryan is so sweet smelling.

I wanted his blood so much even when I was around him in school I had to go to our hiding spot where we tend to kiss a lot! Nothing more sensational came to where I told him just outside of school. But getting back to where we were.

We got home within 30 seconds and I got changed into something different. My favourite Dress Blue with black strips on it, and a Vest like the ones celebs use. I go into my Car (A Volvo) and drove off into school.

Waiting there was my sweet romantic boyfriend. He waved to me and smiled.

I waved back and smiled cutely.

I ran over to him in a vampire way. He'd gotten use to it in 8th grade.

He kissed me which I weren't used to as much because It's hard to keep my temptation away from me sucking on his blood.

''Morning babe'' I romantically said to me.

'' Morning my Sweet'' I replied with the same tone as he used. We went into our 'corner' and Kissed as usual as we waited for our kind friends.

Jessica came in our 'corner'

''Hi guys?'' Jessica said in a questioning tone.

''Hi Jess'' I smiled and hugged her.

We played some games while waiting for the others to arrive, meanwhile Jessica's boyfriend came and kissed her good morning.

It came across 8:45AM and I knew we were going to be late because Carsile usually calls in to make sure I'm at school. My iphone rang. It was Carsile.

''Hey Carsile'' I Politely said on the phone.

''Hello Miss Black.'' He sighed through the phone which I heard.

''What is it Carsile? Because I'm in school if I have to prove it to you then I will pass my phone to my friend and my boyfriend!'' I shouted through my phone because I'm a straight A+ student and yet I'm ALWAYS late to class.

I hung up because he usually took up my class space.

I sighed and my boyfriend Ryan kissed me and then told me ''We're going to be late honey.''

I finally came back to human reality and rushed off to English. I got out y iPod Nano and put the ear phones into my ears and I got on with the work we were working on Shakespeare; Romeo and Juliet the 1900's version. And we had to write Shakespearean poems. After that I went off to Drama. My boyfriend Ryan was in the same class!

'YAY' I thought happily. We were doing romance,

I was always partnered with him which thank god because I don't get on with most the boys in class.

After a long hour of drama me and Ryan headed off to the café to eat our break of course I never ate my Golden eyes were locked on him.

Next was Mathematics, great. But I had a test which there was no need to study for, because I had the knowledge in my head to use all of it's brilliant uses of for mathematics.

The test was easy to me and my boyfriend Ryan of course I snuck the answers on his arm.

After that long hour of a test we had our Last LESSON to get through François.

As we entered the room we had to say Bonjour.

''Bonjour Resesmée''

''Er Bonjour Madame eh Cava?'' I replied and then sat in my seat after that it was lunch yet I went to the study room to study for a History test for the next day which I'm clearly not obligated on History because I kind of find it boring.

I then went to my form room where all of my form

Went on a Friday to get the last register done so we could leave,

Just when it couldn't get any better...

''Miss Black I need a word with you..' Mr Knight shouted across the room. Everyone started to laugh and giggle in a quiet voice which I heard Rabbity Rebecca giggle behind me.

Everyone left and I blushed.

''Yes sir??'' I questioned him.

''Your Attendance is getting lower because of your late mornings to your classes.'' He replied with a angryish face.

''Ah Yes about that you see Carsile is well ringing me because my parents ask him to in the mornings you see, and well um yeah he tends to do it so I'm late, even check my phone.'' I held my phone infront of him and shown him the calls that i received on everyday.

''Okay Miss Black I'll let you off.'' He didn't get angry as I ran out of the room, I looked back and he fainted because I went abnormal speed. When I shouldn't of 'EEP' I thought I Called an ambulance they came within 3 minutes.

''Yes He fainted, I ran Impossibly fast??'' I tried to explain.

When I looked in the class room where he fainted I saw his blood on his desk.

'Oh no!' I felt really guilty at my head.

I went home and Got changed into my swimsuit.

''How could you be irresponsible!?'' My mother Shrieked in my vampire ears.

''Well I didn't think he was looking mom.'' I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen I got real worried about him so I called my friends and they bought cards and some flowers I did the same apart from I bought a card that said Sorry on the front with a teddy bear and some chocolates.

Nothing more than this could get more complicated than this.

Chapter two

Why Me!?

My life went down the drain as my grandfather would historically put it. I got charged by the police and got grounded which meant: No parties; No boyfriends round; No friends round; No computer; And no help with homework! Oh gosh why did I have to run like my vampire self!!??

So I ran up to my room feeling so guilty like I was.

I ran straight into my room and slammed the door which the door almost came off its hinges . I turned o my music player up to full blast and I listened to Fall Out Boy Dance Dance, it was stuck on replay. While I was listening to that I opened my laptop up and went on msn. I was on webcam to Ryan My sweet blood smelling boyfriend. He knew what had happened because he was there.

My Temptations to drink his blood was high.

I didn't realise my eyes went to blood red or bright red.

Ryan3Renesmée: Um babe your eyes have gone bright red. Are you thirsty for blood or something again?

Renesméethevamphere: Huh? My eyes gone red again? Oh sorry babe I am thirsty. For your blood of course!

On webcam His eyes had widened which I never knew that he was scared at that point until I realised I needed blood and I kept looking at him, as if he was my meal to have.

My iPhone rang at this point, with my favourite ring tone.

''Hello?'' I asked on the phone.

''Hello Miss Renesmée is your mother Bella Black there?'' This strange man asked through the phone I didn't know who he was He sounded old!

''Who Is this and yes she is in!'' I got worried at this point who was he? Did he want to kill her?

''Just an old friend of your mothers that's all you need to know!'' He replied in an angry tone I got so worried now he didn't answer my question.

''Just tell me your name or! Or I'll ring the cops!'' I shouted through the phone, my mother obviously heard me shout.

''Hunnie who are you on the phone to?'' My mother had asked in a confused tone.

''Mother come in. I don't know who he is and I'm scared! He says he's an old friend of yours but he sounds pretty old to me!'' I told my mother In a sad looking face and in a worried tone!

''Gimmie the phone sweetheart'' My mother asked politely.

''Hello Mrs Black.'' I heard him over the phone because I had a spare one and listened through the other one.

''Hello Aro. Why did you ring to my daughters Cell phone?'' My mother questioned him. Hmm Hi name is Aro then that's a strange name for a man, I thought.

''Bella where is she? Where is Jane!?'' He said in a angered tone which hurt my vampire ears!

''I don't know she came for a visit while Renesmée was in school. And she left about 1:45PM. I never saw her After that!'' My mother replied.

There was no answer after that and this ''Aro'' Guy Hung up.

My mothers face had anger written all over it.

Chapter Three: For goodness sake!

I knew it was going to be a long night as though my mother was confused and so was I actually, I wanted to know who these people were!

''Mom who are Aro and Jane? What do they do!?'' I started to question my mother, but my father came in 'Oh joy!' I thought.

''Bella Honey what's wrong why are you crying?'' My father started to worry about my mother and yet is this my punishment? Being treated like I don't exist!? Urghh!

''Renesmée What did you do to up-'' My father said but I cut him off!

''I did nothing this Aro person rang and he started shouting at mom for no reason and questioning her about this Jane woman'' I began to explain now and this time they were listening to me, for a change.

''Oh...Kay?'' My father realised that I was telling the truth!

''I'm going to hunt.. ALONE!!'' I shouted. They looked shocked by the fact that I'm going to hunt alone in the woods.

I ran out the house like a vampire because we lived near the woods and we had our own street where vampires live.

My other friends which my human friends didn't know about was the fact I had vampire friends.

I met up with Edward and Jasper!

''Hey Ren.'' Jasper chuckled.

''Hey guys.'' I giggled Edward had to punch me softly in the arm to stop me from giggling.

''Shall we go hunt?'' Jasper asked in a way that he knew I was blood thirsty.

''Sure I'm blood thirsty.'' I replied in way that thank god I was hunting with just two of my vampire friends.

We went deeper into the woods as usual.

''What should we hunt today guys?'' I asked them but they seemed to laugh, I got annoyed.

''The usual. Deer.'' They both said.

''Dudes you gotta stop saying things at the same time its going to get messy.'' I sounded annoyed.

I closed my eyes in the hope that I would find some deer with my sense of smell.

I smelt one which was very close to me just around the corner, I ran and caught it. The other two Jasper and Edward were still 'Smelling around' for another deer for themselves.

I got hold of the deer and snapped it's neck to make sure it was dead and that its neck was broken.

I bit into its neck and I drained all of its blood which I enjoyed very much I felt much better and my eyes went back to a golden colour.

After that I buried the Deer like I usually did.

Edward and Jasper finished drinking blood from their Deer and buried theirs as well, but next to mine.

''That's much better. Now that I drank some blood.'' I told them. It was to obvious though.

''So what were you talking about to your human boyfriend then?'' Edward asked me.

''I told him I wanted to drink his blood so much and that I wanted him to be a vampire like us.'' I replied, sensing the fact that they knew what I was on about.

''Oh'' They both synced at once, which got on my nerves a lot.

''Shall we get Irina? And have a battle two against two.'' I insisted.

They both nodded for a yes.

Chapter Four: asking him to become a vampire like me.

When I got home My house phone rang.

''I got it!'' I shouted to my parents.

They looked concerned about the fact that I said I got the phone I laughed.

''Heya babe.'' I said on the phone to my boyfriend.

''Hi babe. You know you said on msn that you wanted to drink my blood?'' He carried on and on about this for the past hour.

''Yeah, I know but I was wondering.. If.... You.... Would.... Become.. a vampire Like me???'' I asked him.

He didn't answer at first 10 minutes later he replied ''I'll think about it. I have all weekend to think about it, so maybe I'll tell you sometime next week.''

I hung up without a goodbye on the phone to him. Like I normally would.

I ran up to my room and slammed my door and chucked most my stuff around my room in anger and sadness.

My house phone rang again, I knew it was him.

My dad took the call because I heard his voice and He was questioning about what He said to me on the phone.

While my mother was on her way up to me in my room where I was chucking stuff around my room and sobbing at the same time.

I heard a knock on my door.

''GO AWAY!!'' I shouted in anger.

''But hunnie all I need to know is if your okay.'' She sounded worried and I knew she was through my door.

''I said GO AWAY'' I shouted again in fury.

''Okay well I don't suppose you want something like a little humans neck fresh then or this new blood stuff O negative.'' She went on about something random which I didn't care about Entirely.

''NO I DONT CARE NOW GET LOST!!'' I shouted in more anger and fury by this time.

I think Edward and Jasper heard me shouting which it isn't that much to notice that I was.

They flew into my room as usual to see what was up. I didn't speak I just went into a marble stone and sat still like a statue.

Then they left within 5 hours and quietly said to themselves ''Women these days'' Exactly what I heard.

I looked behind me and grabbed them both by their throats.

''Shut up! Ok!?'' I shouted at them so they could shut up about what they were saying about me.

I chucked them out my window.

I looked out my window and I saw them run away in fright, what have I become? A monster? I don't want to hurt my friends again! Not like that anyway.

Chapter five: His decision

The next morning I just grabbed a O negative packet of blood and drank that. I then went off to school. I arrived pretty early.

I got a call from a random person.

I answered the call.

''Hello?'' I asked through the phone.

''Hello this is.. Aro...'' He answered me this time.

''Oh yes, its you the one who upset my mother.''

''Yes I'm sorry that I did, but I have to say something. I will kill your boyfriend if you don't change him into a vampire, of course he knows that you are a vampire, just wanted you to know that he could die because of this.''

''What?? Are you saying that I am going to force him? I'm letting him decide if he wants to! Don't make me force him!'' I pleaded

''Don't get me wrong but I'll let jasper put his mood to 'Yes I want to become a vampire' mode Renesmée!'' He replied with ancient voice that he had.

''No. He said he'd tell me today if he wants to. And I prepared of changing a human into a vampire. I turned a turkey into a vampire once to.'' I tried to explain to try to convince him enough.

He then Hung up and I put my phone away, I then rang Carsile.

''Uh hey Carsile.'' I began to talk

''Hello Renesmée'' He replied to me in a graceful voice.

''Can you help me prepare to help change a human into a vampire because Aro says My boyfriend needs to be a vampire or he could die and be there meal...'' I asked, kind of like desperately.

''Sure I don't see why not. Aro is head of vampires we have law too and he is part of the volturi of course they would take you and your boyfriend to Italy to be destroyed. Yet We don't need that I know your in school and your in early?'' He said, but he questioned me into the I'm in school early thing.

I waited for Ryan to come which he did 20 minutes later..

''Hey Ryan'' I politely said in a kind of worried tone.

''Hey I've decided that yes I will be turned into a vampire..'' He got me worried for a little moment.

I hugged him tightly, and in a happy way too.

Jess and her boyfriend turned up and so did Reece, Mike, Andi, Becky, Ellen, Ella, Edward and Jasper.

They were all vampires apart from Jess and Ryan.

We sat down in front of a tree.

We spoke about how to change them.

They both looked worried because they were surrounded by vampires. They were sweating like pigs!

Everyone then started laughing and so did I..

They then ran away because they were too scared.

I could read minds like Edward but I can also show people the past a little too.

Aro and the rest of the Volturi know more about all of our vampire powers more than anyone.

Chapter six: Promises are promises

I made a promise to Carsile and Aro.

I promised to Carsile I'd go to the changes in process of changing Jess and Ryan.

And to Aro I'd Change Ryan and Jess.

Like Edward says. Promises you have to keep not break them.

After school we all went hunting for some deer.

I bought my c.d player with some cool tunes for me and the others to hunt.

I played it on full blast to 200 percent which some don't get up to.

I caught 3 deer because one is for my mother and one is for my father and one for me

But they go off very quickly.

So they had to come.

After the hunting for 3 hours I hung round Edwards.

Me and Edward were very close. Nothing came between us.

I didn't care of who he loved.

After that I got my stereo and went home.

When I got home I went to my room to study because It was my 110th birthday today and as usual I had to go up my room.

Because of surprise birthdays .

Chapter Seven: My 110th Birthday.

Why was I 'born' on this day.

Well It was the day I was turned.

I was turned at the age of 17 obviously.

I got called down as usual, I ran down and I get down and see everyone in formal wear.

''Here Ren, this is from me and jasper.'' Edward said while he was giving me my gift. I opened it and found a heart necklace in there. I took it out and put it on.

''This is from me and Esmée and the others in our family.'' Carsile told me. I opened this one it was perfect fake tan!

I hugged them both and Jasper and Edward.

''Hunnie, Your present is outside..'' My mother looked happy as if it were her 312th birthday.

She lead me outside.

I looked at it, it had a bow for the wrapping and she turned on the light for it.

It was a Volvo c30! Oh yes! Now me and Edward can race with our cars!! I hugged my mother and father tightly.

''Here my present babe'' Ryan romantically said to me.

He kneeled on one knee.

And took a box out, ''will you marry miss Black?'' He asked.

He got out the diamond ring, and placed it on my finger.

''YES I WILL MR MILLER!!'' I shouted with excitement!

That was the best birthday present of all!

Chapter Eight: Turning him into a vampire..

The next day after my 110th birthday it was the day I had to change Ryan Miller my boyfriend.

He was nervous and I was Nervous as well.

''You don't have to do this'' I whispered into his ear.

''I want to live with you..'' He whispered back. ''Forever.''

''Okay. Renesmée remember what I taught you.'' Carsile said as though he believed in me.

I was strong enough for this.

I was thinking that I might drink all of his blood.

''Okay... Here goes, just close your eyes it won't hurt a bit.'' I whispered to him calmly.

He trusted me enough to do this.

He bent his neck, and Carsile held it so it wouldn't get me all over the way if his neck did move.

I put my fangs into his neck, I then inserted the vampire venom, I took some blood too just to taste then the frenzy began. My eyes blood red. Emmet stopped me from drinking all of his blood.

Emmet then took me outside with some O negative blood.

I drank that and felt better, after that.

I had to go hunting though while he was in pain.

Carsile turned Jessica though because I couldn't do it this time I lost faith in myself so I only turned one human into a vampire.

I called Aro straight away.

''Hi Aro, I turned my boyfriend Ryan, for the first time. Yeah It was difficult for me to handle and I turned my human friend too.'' I spoke quietly because Emmet was near me in the woods and he went to hunt something he wanted to hunt for awhile.

''That's a good thing Renesmée, Make sure he stays in the house, though.'' He replied with the same tone as mine.

''Yes I will but he won't go to graduation though because he's a new born.'' I said to him sadly because I'm the only one who will be going without him.

Aro hung up then because his 'Guests' who were tourists came along to see them in 'Statue' form.

I put my Cell Phone away.

''EMMET WHERE ARE YOU?!'' I shouted across the woods. Emmet heard me and we went back to His house where everyone was.

Chapter Nine: Graduation Alone.....

Today was the day of Graduation. Unfortunately Ryan weren't going to be there or Jessica. I felt alone and sad and pleaded myself last night with Guilt.

Ryan was like fire and I was like ice.

Our worlds combined and made a war inside my mind.

Nothing this big came between us in my mind before. I heard my name in the graduation parlour and went up to get my certificate. I took a bow and went to sit back down. It was getting brighter from the force of the sun. I was starting to sparkle.

I ran into some shade under mine and my friends and my boyfriends tree crying because he didn't come I had their certificates too. I then ran home to give them their certificates of course Edward and jasper were there and the rest but not the newborns.

THE END

Written by: Courtney Davis


End file.
